


Weaker Than I Let Them See

by Zairafuana



Series: The Ice Queen's Lover [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Past Non-Con, Past Prostitution, Past Underage, Pissed Lissandra, healing scars, loving acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jayce and Lissandra's first time, Liss contemplates a flaw she found on her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaker Than I Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I have no excuses or explanations. Just read it, comment (if you like), and know that it adds to all the little layers of their relationship
> 
> Disclaimer: I made up his backstory.
> 
> Warnings: Past abuse, past prostitution, implied past non-con, sexual touching between partners to tell history.

A soft purr escaped Lissandra as she curled her icy body close to her new lover. A small smile pulled at her blue lips as she snuggled against his chest as her claws drew lazy patterns on his stomach. A strange emotion flowed through her as she listened to her sleeping love, it took her a few moments to realize that she was content. She could not remember the last time that she felt such a strange emotion.

She chuckled softly and tipped her face down to kiss the blue crescent scars on his chest. She felt him shift under her, strong arm curling her petite body closer to his muscular one. She sighed happily, rubbing against him as his hand rest on her hip. Her own hand skimmed her claws down over his skin, past his hip to his thigh.

She blinked slowly as she felt him shift uncomfortably with her move, she could remember him doing the same thing earlier whenever her hands drifted past his waist. It had struck her as strange that he enjoyed her touches but only seemed to force himself to tolerate them when they were anywhere past his waist. The memory sparked another of a vague scar she had felt on the upper inner part of his thigh before he hand gently moved her hand away.

Curiosity was a demanding mistress and not even Lissandra was immune to her. She blinked slowly before flattening her hand against his leg before gently stroking up to where she had felt the scar before. Something sparked within her as she felt the scare trail back and up, disputing it as a battle scar and instead naming it as one with a much more intimate nature. The spark in her turned to icy fury as she followed the scar up to his perineum, leaving him squirming in sleep as a sound of discomfort escaped him. She stopped for a second before continuing, eye twitching in anger as the scar continued as well.

"Liss?! What're you doing?" Jayce questioned groggily as he jerked awake, his shaky hand gently gripping her wrist; fear rather than threat behind the grip.

"Fulfilling a curiosity." She commented flatly as she gently soothed him by kissing his chest more, her nose nudging the black crystal that rested on his breastbone.

"What curiosity?" He anxiously hissed, reluctantly releasing her wrist. He did not dare to refuse her any of her wishes even though she had never threatened him.

"Just how far does this scar go, Jayce?"

"Far enough."

"That's not a satisfying answer."

"I'm sorry. Can we make it one?"

"Afraid not. I wish to know." She blinked sightless eyes as she heard an almost inaudible whimper escape him as he forced his body to relax under her with practiced ease. Thought was concerning but she pushed it aside and leaned up to kiss him lovingly. Purred softly as he sank into the kiss, focusing on it rather than where her hand was heading.

Lissandra easily distracted him as she continued. She gently pressed the soft part of her thumb against his perineum to pleasure his prostate to help her distraction. She was rewarded with a pleasure-filled gasp against her mouth. She purred to him, pleasuring him tenderly as her questing fingers were lead to his anus. He stiffened slightly from the touch and her smoldering anger roared to a righteous fury.

"L-liss...? Do we have to do this right now?!" The words came out in a panicky whine as he quivered under her. She soothed him gently and kissed his throat.

"If you let me receive my answers now, then the curiosity will not have to be revisited later." She nuzzled his cheek and kissed his ear lovingly. He whimpered softly and nodded slowly in approval as he tried to relax again. Lissandra kissed his ear and hummed softly to pull his attention as her finger eased into him with the help of the magic running from his body. She heard him hiss as he squirmed weakly at the intrusion of her long petite finger.

Lissandra's eyes shut as she fought the rage welling within her. She felt sick and undyingly angry as she reached the end of the scar. She ground her teeth and one of the mirrors in the room shattered as she stroked the bundle of nerves that the scar ended on. Jayce cried out in surprised pleasure as his hips bucked.

Jayce gave a few shuddering gasps, as he tried to get his body back under control. His face was flushed and he was quivering. The placement of his lover's hand both unnerving him and giving him pleasure he had not felt in years. He was filled with conflicting feelings and felt unsure what he was going to say when she asked where he got the scar. He knew she would not want a lie but also judging by the destroyed mirror, she was not going to like the truth. A sinking feeling that he was about to be literally thrown out into the cold settled in him.

He shuddered nervously as she lovingly kissed his throat and jaw, nuzzling his ear. She gently removed her finger from inside him and he felt his body instantly relax as he let out a breath. He whined softly and shifted on the bed as she gently stroked his hip soothingly.

"Who?"

"D-don't remember."

"That is not something you just forget, Jayce." He flinched at the bite in her low voice.

"W-was a busy night. L-long time ago."

"How long?"

"I was sixteen." Something else in the room was cracking, "It was fine... I-I still got paid."

"You what?" He flinched again and had to swallow to get the nerve up to keep talking.

"Liss, I have no family, it's how I paid for my schooling." The cracking object somewhere in the room audibly shattered.

"And you were simply alright with them doing what they wished to you."

"W-well, no, but I could only do so much with so many." He shuddered, he could feel the anger rolling off of her as she sat up. His cheeks grew hot with shame now that his secret was out. He slowly sat up as well and hesitantly touched her hip.

"Then they-?!" He choked slightly on the air in his throat at where she was going and quickly cut her off.

"What?! No! It's final, really, Liss." He leaned over and hesitantly kissed her icy cheek, "Where I worked, it counted as consent if I still got paid."

"It does not!" Jayce flinched at his lover's raised voice and pulled back slightly, "There are some rights that are never under question, Jayce." Lissandra was trying desperately to calm her anger as he lover was frightened. She could not blame him, he was only mortal and her anger had caused ice to spike from the floor around their bed. Lissandra took many liberties with mortal lives but the sacred of bond on intercourse between willing partners was never to be questioned, even in her greed for power.

"Liss?"

"Yes, Jayce?"

"I'm sorry." The apology was a whisper that made Lissandra sick. Her claws clenched into fists.

"How can you still want to protect the people of your city?! When they are the ones that have done this."

"Thousands of innocent lives should not suffer for the sins of a few villainous acts, Liss. That's a city full of secret victims just like me, I can't just let them come to harm because someone hurt me when I was a stupid kid." Jayce timidly touched her shoulder and she quickly grabbed his wrist, silently commanding him to her with a gentle tug. He willing moved to kneel in front of her and happily accepted her kiss, feeling overjoyed that she was still accepting him.

"Such a beautiful fool you are, my love." She whispered gently as her hand trailed back to his scar, "Let me put some small right to the wrong that had been done such a light soul." Jayce hissed softly in pain as he felt her claw cut through his scar, replacing it with one of her magic blue ones that turned touches of ice to pleasure. He smiled softly despite the pain as he let her fix him.

~*~End~*~


End file.
